


Lover

by TsundereLizard



Series: Fated Pairs [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, a bit of homophobia talks, fated pairs, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: Mila wishes she has an average life.





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to explain a bit.  
> In this story:  
> Myth: Fated Pairs are a pair of Alpha/Omega _**only.**_  
>  Fact: Fated Pairs are a pair you are destined for.
> 
> Things that are frowned upon, Alpha/Alpha and Beta/Beta pairs of the same gender is not accepted, but in Omega/Omega pair, it's either of the same gender or not is still frowned upon.
> 
> Fading - when a fated pair is far apart or forced to separate, they will die slowly. When their pair dies, it will result to two things, move on or fade. Some turns into depression but doesn't fade. They will feel like they are empty shells or feel a hollow in their chest.  
> Forced Bonding - when a pair of Alpha/Omega are forced to bond, they will likely feel the rejection effects like how in organ transplant. On how to force them, they are forced to drink that triggers heat/rut. The other or both will fade due to extreme stress. Even the pair doesn't love each other, they must have consent. Some forces them by peer/family pressure. This will result to them being susceptible of diseases. Unfortunately, forced bonding does happen especially in arrange marriages.
> 
> When someone, even in nobility impregnates someone, they must take responsibility by marrying them. But if married, they will hide the impregnated person until they give birth to avoid scandal. Others take them away or still hides them and give them things they needed/wanted.

Status, work, worth, value, identity, desires, nobility, rank, society, reputation. If only these never existed, I wonder if I can still be together with her.

-=-=-

“You’ve been looking out the window, it’s as if you are waiting for something to come out,” Viktor says as he entered the room and turned to sit on the foot of the bed, “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“What’s wrong Mila?”

“No… I’ve just been thinking, that somehow, despite our situation, you can be together with someone you love,” she replies and Viktor’s chuckle, “It’s a bit odd how you can accept my infidelity,” Mila laughs too, “It’s normal for me I think and I really don’t mind even though it’s wrong in the eyes of others… I mean, we don’t feel the same. You think of me as your sister and brother as for me… even though in this circumstance, you can be still together with him… I like Yuuri too, I always hoped you’d be together in the end.”

Viktor knows that Mila want to say something more so he kept quiet.

“I met a florist… back in Italy, a year ago. They were twins, a pair of beta male and omega female… the one I fell in love with… was the omega…” Mila laughed bitterly, “Fate is so cruel…” she says, “Everybody mistook what the real meaning of fated pairs… when it really means, a person destined to be with you… everybody thinks, as long it’s an alpha and omega getting together, they are fated pairs… like how others think I’m your fated pair…”

“When fated pairs are forced to separate… they fade…”

“You know what I’m trying to tell, Viktor…”

“That’s not going to happen,” Viktor says, not liking what he’s hearing.

“I want to see her so badly… but being with an omega is not accepted by society like how a pair of two of the same gender of alphas or betas or a same gender of alpha/beta is also wrong… even so, love in nobility is not needed… all they wanted is something to benefit, something to gain or at least an heir… so if only Yuuri turned out to be an omega or a female, they would still accept him because he could give the Nikiforov family an heir…” she says, forlorn.

“Not that I’m blaming him… I wish things could have work out... at least for the two of you… at least when I fade, someone is happy.”

“At least one of us could be happy.”

-=-=-

“Are you sure…?” Michele said worriedly, “Yes… I want to see her after all… also I won’t be alone in the journey, I have you,” Sara smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading.  
> Comments are always appreciated. If there's question, feel free to ask them as long as ask nicely or put a smiley face to know it is not meant to be offending. :)


End file.
